<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>birthday boy by rotlicht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386809">birthday boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht'>rotlicht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bottom Rook Hunt, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short, Top Floyd Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[FloRook/FuroRuku] Hari ini adalah hari bahagia bagi saudara kembar Leech, terutama Floyd yang mendapatkan "hadiahnya".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Hunt/Floyd Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>birthday boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Floyd! Happy birthday juga untuk Jade, tapi maaf ya, Jade, yang aku kasih cuma Floyd, hehe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lelah juga ternyata, padahal dia cuma duduk bersama Jade seharian ini. Floyd memang pernah dengar kalau duduk saja juga bisa melelahkan, tapi baru kali ini dia merasakannya. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti hampir mati rasa.</p><p>
  <em>Ingin rasanya kembali jadi duyung ….</em>
</p><p>"Oh, selamat ulang tahun, Floyd."</p><p>Kedua alisnya menukik ketika mendengar itu, tidak lupa bibirnya juga mengerucut sedikit. "Jangan lagi, Azuuul~. Kau sengaja mengatakannya atau apa? Aku sudah muak sekali mendengarnya."</p><p>"Setahun sekali kan? Toh tahun depan juga akan dapat banyak ucapan lagi." Azul mengambil duduk di seberang Floyd yang menguasai sofa dengan tubuh galahnya. Iya, dia sedang meluruskan tubuhnya di sofa yang besarnya tak seberapa itu. "Di mana Jade?"</p><p>"Mmm … tadi dia bersama Umigame-kun," Floyd menjawab dengan malas. Mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika dia menguap. "Mereka mungkin masih ada di mostro. Susul saja, kalau memang membutuhkannya."</p><p>Azul mengangguk-angguk. Mengambil satu bungkus permen di atas meja sebelum berjalan pergi. "Langsung ganti pakaian dan pergilah ke kamar kalau memang sudah mengantuk," saran Azul yang perlahan namun pasti menghilang dari balik pintu.</p><p>Sekarang Floyd kembali sendiri. Matanya yang berbeda warna itu memandang langit-langit. Satu embusan napas terdengar dibuangnya. "… Umineko-kun sungguhan tidak datang, ya."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Klotak</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Rasa lelah yang sedari tadi mendera tubuhnya mendadak lenyap kala pendengarannya menangkap suara barusan. Manusia duyung itu langsung terduduk di sofa dengan mata yang awas menelusur sekeliling.</p><p>"…"</p><p>Tapi sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkinkah yang tadi itu perasaannya saja? Bisa jadi dia terlalu lelah sampai mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tuk tuk tuk</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oh, bukan. Itu bukan perasaannya.</p><p>Sontak Floyd bangkit berdiri, memasang posisi siaga. "Siapa?" serunya tanpa ragu. Harusnya dia sendirian di sini karena orang-orang kebanyakan masih sibuk di mostro. Mereka semua ada di luar asrama. Kemungkinan terbesar yang ada di ruang tengah ini hanyalah Floyd.</p><p>Tetapi sekarang dia tidak lagi sendiri.</p><p>"<em>Otto </em>... sulit juga ternyata menerobos kerumunan."</p><p>"…"</p><p>Kedua bahu Floyd seketika rileks kembali melihat sosok itu menampakkan diri dari balik pintu yang tadi dilewati Azul. Sosok yang mengenakan topi <em>aneh </em>yang menutupi kepala pirangnya itu berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum lebar. Di tangannya terlihat membawa tentengan berupa tas kertas berwarna biru … yang kemungkinan besar berisi hadiah ulang tahun.</p><p>"Selamat ulang tahun, Floyd-kun." Pria pemburu itu menyodorkan tas kertas yang dibawanya kepada Floyd ketika ia sudah sampai tepat di hadapan sang manusia duyung.</p><p>Floyd mengusap mukanya kasar seraya menerima tas kertas tersebut. "… Kenapa datangnya harus seperti pencuri begitu sih, Umineko-kun. Yang biasa saja."</p><p>"Aku datang dari pintu kan?" ucap Rook membela diri. "Kalau memang aku datang seperti pencuri, harusnya datang dari jendela—walaupun di Octavinelle tidak ada jendelanya karena nanti bisa kemasukan air."</p><p>"Sudahlah." Floyd menggelengkan kepalanya, lelah. Ia memilih beralih ke tas kertas di tangan dan mengintip isinya. "Waah? Sepatu?"</p><p>"<em>Oui</em>!" Rook mengangguk semangat. "Tadinya aku ingin memberi Floyd-kun topi, tapi saat sedang mencari, aku malah menemukan sepatu itu. Karena menurutku itu pantas untuk Floyd-kun, jadi aku membelinya."</p><p>"Untung saja Umineko-kun menemukan sepatunya." Sang manusia duyung tampak senang saat mulai memperhatikan setiap sudut sepatu baru yang dia dapat. Warna dan desainnya mungkin bisa dibilang simpel—didominasi warna abu-abu dengan sedikit garis putih dan biru muda di dekat solnya, tapi entah kenapa Floyd merasa kalau sepatu ini bisa disandingkan dengan sepatu-sepatu favoritnya yang lain.</p><p>Rook tersenyum semakin lebar mengetahui Floyd <em>tertarik </em>dengan sepatu pemberiannya. "Kau suka?"</p><p>"Tentu saja aku suka~!" jawabnya riang, bahkan matanya ikut bahagia. "Terima kasih banyak, Umineko-kuuun~!"</p><p>Rook tahu kalau dia dan Floyd sedang berbahagia, tapi yang nama waspada harus tetap dilakukan. Melihat sekeliling, memastikan kalau mereka benar-benar hanya berdua, adalah yang harus dia lakukan pertama-tama.</p><p>"… Yang lain benar di luar semua kan?" tanya si pemburu, memastikan.</p><p>Floyd memasukkan kembali sepatu barunya ke dalam tas kertas. "Iya kok, semuanya masih di luar." Duyung belut itu menghampiri Rook yang masih sibuk melihat ke sana ke mari dan menarik pinggang si pirang tanpa aba-aba. Menunduk sedikit, Floyd berbisik di dekat telinga Rook yang sudah kemerahan—mungkin akibat dari aksi Floyd yang terhitung tiba-tiba ini, "Mau cium dulu di sini, atau langsung ke kamarku saja?"</p><p>Kali ini tidak hanya telinganya yang merah, namun hampir seluruh wajahnya juga ikut merah. Rook hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah ketika menjawab, "… Langsung kamar saja."</p><p>"Aha~!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hop!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Floyd membawa pria itu ke dalam gendongan ala tuan putri yang menjadikan Rook diselimuti rasa malu. Wakil ketua asrama Pomefiore itu bahkan sampai menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.</p><p>"Kenapa kau selalu saja seperti ini, Floyd-kun?"</p><p>"Tapi Umineko-kun suka kan?" katanya yang terdengar seperti menggoda. Floyd memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi tajamnya ketika tersenyum lebar.</p><p>"Ulang tahun yang tahun ini tidak terlalu melelahkan juga ternyata," katanya lagi sambil terus berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamarnya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>